The Beatledrama
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Peter Kirkland, dua belas tahun, sangat anti terhadap semua yang berhubungan dengan cinta karena sikap kakaknya. Lalu kenapa dia mendadak belajar Bahasa Perancis? Ada apa dengan Erika Vogel? Kenapa Allistor muncul? Updated! Author mencoba memakai nama 'canon' Liechtenstein yang enak didengar : Erika. Kawan-kawan Beatlemania, berkenankah untuk membaca?
1. Times of Trouble

Disclaimer

_Hetalia Axis Powers punya Hidekazu Himaruya_

_Lagu-lagu berikut punya The Beatles~_

Summary

_Sebuah _fic _drama yang diadaptasi dari lagu-lagu _The Beatles._ Ditujukan khusus untuk para _Beatlemania _baik_ _yang bersedia membaca _fic _ini (halah!) maupun tidak. _Pairing _saya usahakan agar tidak _crack _seperti yang biasa saya buat.__ Ke-OOC-an, kegalauan, kejayusan, kesalahan EyD, dan jenis-jenis kecacatan lainnya banyak ditemukan dalam _fic _ini._

A/N

_Semoga Anda tahu lagu-lagunya__ dan semoga saya mengetik _fic_ ini dengan baik serta sesuai dengan lagunya._

Selamat Membaca!

-Francis' Point of View-

"Putus?" tanyaku terkejut sambil terus berjalan mengikuti pemuda itu.

"Ya. Dengar ya, Francis. Aku tidak tahan lagi melihatmu terus-terusan berdua dengan orang lain. Daripada begini, lebih baik kita putus saja," jawab pemuda bermata hijau itu dengan ketus tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Aku terus mengikutinya hingga kami masuk ke wilayah Baker Street 221B (A/N : ada yang tahu ini rumahnya siapa? XD).

"Apa? Kalau ini soal Sey, kemarin kami hanya mengerjakan tugas bersama!" untuk kesekian kalinya aku berbohong padanya. Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi aku tak mau ia meninggalkan aku –dia adalah kekasih terbaik di antara semua orang yang pernah kukencani.

"Tuh 'kan, kau bohong lagi padaku. Sudahlah! Anggap saja kita tak pernah saling mengenal!" langkahnya semakin cepat –tanda bahwa ia serius.

"Arthur," kugenggam erat tangan kirinya agar ia berhenti, "Kumohon. Aku janji, kali ini, aku milikmu sepe –"

"POLISI! TOLONG! ADA MAHO KERAS KEPALA!" jeritan nyaring Arthur membuat beberapa polisi yang tengah menyamar celingukan. Daripada ditangkap dan dikenai denda, aku memilih lari sekencang-kencangnya menuju tempat yang biasa kukunjungi.

Taman kota hari ini terlihat cukup ramai. Lebih mengesalkan lagi, taman ini diramaikan oleh pasangan-pasangan yang bahagia. Apaan sih? Aku kesal sekali melihat tempat aku biasa duduk tengah dipakai dua insan yang tengah –ehem, lebih baik tidak kubicarakan. Kucari tempat lain –dan aku menemukannya, sebuah pohon bertinggi sedang yang rindang. Segera aku memanjatnya dan duduk di salah satu batang sambil merenungi nasib.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

"Siapa sih yang nyanyi begitu?" kataku pelan,"Mentang-mentang suasananya memang melankolis…"

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh I believe, in yesterday_

Aku baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ponselku berdering. Saking sedihnya, aku lupa dengan nada panggilan masuk ponselku. Biarkan sajalah, toh aku tak berniat menerima panggilan dari siapapun.

"_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be…_" tanpa kusadari, aku mulai bernyanyi sendiri dengan pelan.

"…_there's a shadow hanging over me. Oh yesterday came suddenly."_

Aku menghela napas sementara ponselku berhenti berdering. Ketika itu, seorang gadis berambut cokelat diikat dua berdiri di bawah pohon tempat aku duduk. Seychelles, kelihatannya ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Kubiarkan saja ia tak mengetahui keberadaanku.

"_Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say…"_

Pikiranku melayang ke saat-saat Arthur memutuskan hubungan kami tadi. Sementara itu, Kiku datang dan menghampiri Seychelles yang memanggilnya. Mereka berbincang-bincang dengan riang.

"_I said something wrong now I long for yesterday. Yesterday…"_

Aku diam sebentar, mengetahui bahwa ini adalah bagian lirik yang tidak kusuka.

"_Love was such an easy game to play…"_

Tuh, kan. Aku kembali teringat di saat-saat aku 'main belakang' ketika aku dan Arthur masih terikat. Aku kembali teringat di saat-saat aku mempermainkan kekasih-kekasihku dulu. Aku kembali teringat bahwa selain Arthur, aku masih punya Sey, dan beberapa orang lainnya yang mengantri untuk menjadi pacarku. Aku juga ingat dengan kebiasaanku –menggoda setiap orang yang lewat di depan hidungku. Aku hanya –hanya kesulitan untuk menolak karunia Tuhan yang sangat indah seperti mereka.

"…_now I need a place to hide away. Oh I believe, in yesterday."_

Kembali aku memerhatikan dua mahasiswa di bawah pohon ini. Aku tersentak kaget dan hampir terjatuh dari dahan tempatku bertengger –saat melihat Kiku dan Sey berciuman! Astaga! Ilusi macam apa ini? Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku. Harapan terakhirku, Sey, telah direnggut pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Jadi, begini rasanya dikecewakan. Begini rasanya bila harapanmu pupus, dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menyisakan apapun.

Di tengah-tengah rasa sedihku, aku menyadari bahwa lagu itu belum selesai kunyanyikan. Aku tak suka sesuatu yang menggantung tanpa akhir. _The show must go on, baby._

"_Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say. I said something wrong now I long for yesterday..."_

Berakhir laguku, berakhir pula pertemuan kedua insan di bawah pohon ini. Mereka pergi begitu saja tanpa tahu aku di sini –sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku menghela napas panjang –dan tiba-tiba, seseorang menyapaku dari bawah sana.

"Kalau menggalau jangan di sini," katanya dengan suara serak-basah yang kukenal.

"Kalau iseng jangan sekarang," balasku. Tanpa diduga, dia ikut naik ke tempat aku duduk dan duduk di sana dengan riang.

"Haha~ aku hanya bercanda..." katanya sambil 'nyengir kuda.

"Kalau kau jatuh, aku tak mau menggendong. Dahan ini tak kuat menahan dua orang," kataku acuh. "Aku sedang tak ingin bergurau sekarang, Gilbert."

Lawan bicaraku hanya menarik napas.

"_Hey France, don't make __it bad__. __Take a sad song, and make it better..__."_

"Ah, diam kau, nggak usah nyanyi. Pakai merubah lirik segala lagi," kataku dengan senyum dari sudut bibirku.

"_Remember, to let her into your heart," _Gilbert merangkulku dengan sayang,"_then you can start to make it better."_

"Oh, sayangnya kini aku tak memiliki dia lagi, Gilbert. Sudahlah! Orang bersuara serak sepertimu tidak pantas menyanyikan lagu yang kusuka."

"Berisik kau, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku yang telah capek-capek naik pohon untuk menghiburmu!"

Aku menarik napas. Sudah cukup kehilangan Arthur, aku tak mau Gilbert menjauhiku juga.

"Justru 'Beliebers' sepertimulah yang harusnya bersyukur karena kuperbolehkan menyanyikan lagu yang harusnya dinyanyikan oleh 'Beatlemania' seperti aku."

"Sialan kau! Kau pikir aku ini om-om pedofil yang nggak 'awesome' dan–"

Gilbert marah-marah sambil memandangku dengan tatapan kesal. Tanpa sadar, aku mengembangkan senyum penuh kesedihan yang ternyata dapat dirasakan olehnya.

"Yaaah, kau benar-benar sedih rupanya," suaranya mendadak berkesan perhatian, "padahal aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?" mendadak ada sedikit rasa semangat dalam hatiku.

"Nah. Begitu dong, semangat!" Gilbert menepuk (baca : menghajar) punggungku dengan keras hingga aku hampir jatuh, "Tunggulah di sini. Jangan bicara apapun selama pertunjukan berlangsung, oke?" aku mengangguk sementara ia meloncat turun dari pohon. Ia menunggu dan menunggu di bawah sana, dan naluri jahilku muncul lagi.

"Mana? Aku bosan menonton bocah albino yang tak melakukan hal menarik apapun," teriakku santai. Rasa sedihku menghilang sedikit.

"Sabar dong –nah, itu dia!" kulihat ia melambai pada seorang wanita berambut cokelat bergelombang yang dihiasi bunga –yang sudah kukenal betul. Dia menghampiri Gilbert segera dan menanyakan apa maunya mengajaknya bicara di bawah pohon ini.

"Hehe, Elizaveta, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu, nih..."

"Cepat katakan, kalau begitu."

Kulihat Gilbert tertawa dan mendehem sebentar. Mau apa sih, dia?

"_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something. I think you'll understand..."_

"Uh –uh..?" Elizaveta terlihat bingung –sementara aku menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Aku tahu ini lagu apa!

"_When I say that something. I wanna hold your hand..."_

"Eh, Gilbert..." Elizaveta terlihat bingung, sementara Gilbert mulai berjalan memutarinya. Aku tidak percaya –dia 'nembak' Elizaveta?

"_I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand."_

"_Oh, please, say to me. You let me be your man..."_

Gilbert berlutut di depan Elizaveta sambil meletakkan tangannya di dadanya (layaknya pangeran-pangeran kerajaan yang menyatakan cinta). Ampun –apakah kau benar-benar Gilbert?

"_And please, say to me. You let me hold your hand. You'll let me hold your hand..."_

Suara Gilbert mendadak mengeras sedikit hingga beberapa mahasiswa yang lewat memilih untuk menonton 'melodrama' gratis itu untuk sementara. Dalam waktu singkat, tempat kami sudah dikerubungi banyak orang. Seharusnya aku turun dari tempatku dan menarik bayaran, nih. Haha. Lupakan saja lelucon garingku ini.

"_Now let me hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand..."_

Dapat kulihat Gilbert mengecup lembut tangan kanan Elizaveta yang tersentak. Para penonton histeris –jelas saja. Elizaveta sendiri terlalu kaget hingga tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside. It's such a feeling that my love..."_

Gilbert kembali berdiri dan menyentuh dagu Elizaveta dengan jarinya –seakan ingin menciumnya. Elizaveta membuang muka, pipinya bersemu merah karena marah. Penonton ber 'oooh' ria.

"_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hiiiide..." _beberapa penonton menutup telinga mereka sementara suara serak Gilbert mengangkasa.

"_Yeah you, got that something. I think you'll understand..."_

Gilbert mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kepada penonton, kemudian kembali menatap Elizaveta yang sepertinya mulai mengerti dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"_When I feel that something. I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your ha-a-and."_

Gilbert mempertahankan kontak matanya –dan menggendong Elizaveta ala pengantin yang baru menikah tepat saat lagu itu berakhir. Tepuk tangan riuh dari penonton –dan wajah marah Elizaveta samasekali tidak dihiraukannya. Dia tak bergerak selama kira-kira lima detik.

"EH –Gilbert –turunkan aku." Gilbert menurunkan Elizaveta dengan senyum gembira –menunggu jawaban dari sang target. Tapi, Elizaveta tak kunjung menjawab. Hanya merapikan sedikit baju dan rambutnya, kemudian menatap Gilbert dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kenapa kau tadi?" teriaknya. Mahasiswa di sekeliling mereka terlihat terkejut.

"Menyatakan perasaanku padamu," jawab Gilbert santai. Otomatis aku menahan tawaku –sekaligus jeritanku karena aku tahu dia pasti akan ditolak. Elizaveta menarik napas panjang, kemudian menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"Gilbert, kalau boleh jujur, aku –aku senang sekali sekarang," kata Elizaveta, dapat kusaksikan keriuhan penonton dan Gilbert yang tersenyum cerah, "belum pernah ada yang menyatakan cinta padaku dengan cara –dengan cara seperti ini."

"Jadi kau mau denganku, kan?" Gilbert bertanya semangat. Mahasiswa di sekeliling kami mendadak beku –dan aku tahu jelas kenapa. Inilah akibatnya jika kau berteman dengan albino yang tak pernah mau mendengar gosip (dan mencari tahu mengenai keadaan mahasiswa seangkatannya).

"Oh, Gilbert," jawab Elizaveta keras, "aku sudah jadian dengan Roderich!"

Hening. Di tengah-tengah kesunyian itu, aku dapat mendengar suara pecahnya hati Gilbert menjadi serpihan. Pemuda itu kini terpaku membatu. Satu per satu mahasiswa yang tadi mengerubungi melangkah menjauh, hingga kami hanya bertiga sekarang.

"Tapi..." suara tegar Gilbert terdengar rapuh, "...tak ada seorang pun yang memberitahuku... Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali, sih?"

"Kenapa kau tak tanya?" bentak Elizaveta, "Francis saja tahu, masa kau tidak."

Aduh! Sial, kenapa dia bawa-bawa namaku, sih? Aku dapat melihat Gilbert mengirim sebuah tatapan mematikan untukku dari bawah sana. Tak lama, Elizaveta pergi begitu saja. Gilbert sih tidak tahu dia ke mana, tapi dari atas sini aku bisa melihat dia berlari menghampiri Roderich yang baru saja keluar dari ruang musik.

Kasihan Gilbert. Padahal, aku tahu sebenarnya dia punya niat baik –menghiburku agar aku cepat melupakan Arthur. Kulihat di berjalan lesu ke belakang pohon ini. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah ada di sampingku, duduk lemas tanpa mengucap apa-apa. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tak beritahu aku?" tanyanya tidak bersemangat. Rasa bersalahku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sebelum aku memberitahumu, kau sudah turun duluan," aku berbohong lagi. Alasanku sebenarnya adalah merahasiakan kabar ini hingga Gilbert sudah cukup siap untuk mendengarnya. Tak kusangka jadinya malah seburuk ini. Aku yakin Gilbert tahu bahwa aku berdusta padanya tadi, karena mata merah-mengerikannya menatapku tajam di sela-sela kepedihan hatinya.

Di saat seperti ini, tak ada gunanya bicara dengan dia. Kurasa, The Beatles akan membantuku berdamai dengannya.

"_When I found myself in times of trouble –" _nyanyianku dipotong olehnya.

" –_Mother Mary comes to me, _ya, ya. Aku tahu lagu itu. Jadi sebaiknya kau diam saja deh," uh-uh, maaf Gilbert, _but the show must go on._

"_She said words of wisdom –"_

" –_let it be."_

Suara pemuda lain yang kukenal tiba-tiba terdengar jelas dan merdu dari sebelah kananku.

"Antonio," kata Gilbert. Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum.

"Halo kawan-kawan," jawabnya polos dan riang. Antonio telah berjongkok tanpa hilang keseimbangan di dahan yang sama denganku!

"Hei, dahan ini tak kuat kalau –"

" –hiraukan saja ocehan 'Mother' Francis. Minimal masih ada seorang anti galau di antara kita," Gilbert berusaha bercanda, namun tatapan matanya kepada pemuda Spanyol itu terlampau dingin. Mendadak senyum di wajah lawan bicaranya memudar sedikit –namun ia berusaha untuk tak kehilangan senyum itu. Ia menarik napas panjang –dan mulai 'mendongeng' kepada kami.

"Tugas yang kubuat selama tiga minggu lebih ditolak Pak Hitler lagi hanya karena salah ejaan pada tiga kata, buku-buku yang kubawa hari ini ternyata jauh berbeda dengan jadwal kuliahku hari ini, sup tomat kesukaanku ditumpahkan oleh Alfred sebelum jam makan siang, tumpahannya membasahi total baju Bela hingga ia menamparku karena dia pikir aku sengaja, tadi aku terkunci di toilet dan baru bisa keluar sekarang, gara-gara itu aku tak ikut kuliahnya si 'pembunuh' Stalin, dan ketika aku memeriksa ulang tasku baru-baru ini, kunci apartemen dan dompetku sudah tidak ada samasekali. Apakah aku masih punya alasan untuk disebut anti galau?"

Kami berdua 'kicep' mendengar penjelasan panjang dari pemuda itu –yang kini bernapas terengah-engah. Rupanya ia mengalami hari yang lebih berat dari kita –pantas saja tampangnya kacau begitu.

"Benar-benar _times of trouble, _kalau begitu," Gilbert menggumam santai sementara Antonio melompat duduk di dahan kami –hingga berbunyi "KRAK" keras.

"Antonio –awas kau kalau kita sampai jatuh!" jeritku sambil melihat khawatir daratan di bawah kami. Pemuda dengan bekas tamparan yang masih cukup jelas di pipinya itu hanya tersenyum jahil (baca : stress) kemudian lanjut bernyanyi keras-keras dengan Gilbert.

"_And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me..."_

"Hei –turun!"

"_...speaking words of wisdom, let it –"_

"HYAAA!"

-sound effect : GUBRAK!-

Dahan yang kami duduki mendadak patah –dan dalam sekejap, kami sudah jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Mendadak kami terdiam, tetapi kemudian tertawa lepas.

"Kau berteriak seperti wanita, 'Francisca'!" ujar Gilbert di tengah tawanya.

"Apanya?" aku menyangkal, "Kukira itu kau!"

Kami terus-terusan tertawa hingga Antonio bangkit dari 'kejatuhan' sambil berhenti tertawa.

"Ya sudahlah, _let it be _saja."

Lupa aku, dialah yang paling punya banyak masalah di antara kami. Aku dan Gilbert ikut berdiri dan merangkulnya. Dengan spontan, kami bertiga mengakhiri lagu tadi dengan riang bersama-sama.

"_Let it be..."_

"Haha, seharusnya kita masuk dapur rekaman," komentar Antonio.

"Ngimpi," timpal Gilbert sambil tertawa lagi, "dapur umum sih iya."

"Aduh, pantatku masih sakit nih, awas kalian berdua," kataku pelan sambil meringis. Mereka berdua tertawa riang di atas penderitaanku.

Yah, walaupun begitu, terima kasih Tuhan, karena masih mengizinkan aku hidup dan bersahabat bersama orang-orang ini.

Tanpa mereka, aku pasti sudah kehilangan kewarasanku.

_I think I'm gonna be sad. I think it's today, yeah._

_The girl that's driving me mad, is going away._

-End of Beatledrama, Times of Trouble-

A/N

Bagaimana? Berkesankah? Terima kasih sudah membaca! Review dianjurkan : )


	2. Aku Lihat Dia Berdiri di Sana

_Disclaimer _: Hetalia punya Hidekazu Himaruya. _I Saw Her Standing There _dan _I Me Mine _punya The Beatles

Ringkasan

_Ketika aku melihat gadis itu berdiri sendiri, menarik pandangan semua pria, menolak semua ajakan untuk berdansa, aku langsung tahu bahwa aku jatuh hati padanya. Aku langsung tahu bahwa ia akan menghilangkan kesedihanku. Aku langsung tahu bahwa ia sanggup menjadi pelipur lara bagiku, menjadi pengganti dari teman-temanku yang dulu –aku, diriku, dan milikku._

Catatan Penulis

_YEAH! Setelah lama menelantarkan (?) _fic _ini, akhirnya saya sanggup menuangkan ide lagi! Saya baru paham bahwa memasukkan lirik lagu ke dalam _fic _adalah suatu kesalahan yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dilakukan. Karena itu, saya mencoba membuat _songfic _tanpa memasukkan lirik asli. Terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung!_

Selamat Membaca!

Aku memilih naik tangga karena malas menunggu elevator gedung naik-turun. Rapat sudah dimulai lima belas menit yang lalu. Sudut bibirku meringis sesekali ketika aku menaiki anak tangga. Aduh, kakiku serasa kebas. Padahal sudah tiga hari terlewat sejak pesta natal laknat itu diadakan, tetapi betisku masih pegal. Oh iya, ini tidak berhubungan dengan masalah umurku –ini gara-gara pesta itu!

Kuputuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tungkaiku sejenak dengan memutar-mutarkan pergelangan kakiku. Padahal kemarin aku sudah merasa sehat dan mampu menemani Mei belanja di pasar. Dua hari yang lalu, Kiku memberikan aku obat salep dan memijat kakiku sedikit. Tiga hari yang lalu, tepatnya pada malam natal, aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa nanti aku akan mengalami hal seperti ini.

Semua masalah berakar pada Alfred yang menyebutkan pada undangan pesta bahwa para tamu diharapkan memakai kostum kabaret atau sejenisnya (yang tidak monoton). Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia menuruti saran Francis –kupikir itu hanya candaan. Sudah kusiapkan kostum tradisional yang cocok kupakai pada pesta-pesta zaman Dinasti Han, tetapi rupanya Mei, Li, dan Yong Soo punya ide lain. Mereka mencegatku dan memaksaku memakai cheongsam wanita.

Pakaian, penyumpal dada, atau model rambut yang kugunakan pada malam itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu membuatku sebal (karena –sebenarnya aku malu mengakui ini– aku terlihat cantik). Mei juga tidak memoles _make up _terlalu tebal di wajahku. Hanya saja, aku benci sepatu berhak tinggi yang kupakai semalam! Gila, semalaman aku memakai selop merah mengerikan itu... penderitaanku bertambah ketika acara berdansa bebas dimulai. Aku tidak percaya, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa aku ini Yao. Semua menanyakan siapa namaku dan aku tak menjawab. Cukup banyak orang yang memintaku berdansa bersama, tetapi kutolak. Namun, aku tak bisa (tepatnya sih tidak berani) mengabaikan ajakan pemuda terakhir.

"Yao! Kamu terlambat ikut rapat juga, da?"

"Hai Ivan," aku menahan diri untuk bergidik ngeri, "aku... yah, ada masalah transportasi aru."

Pemuda tinggi itu berlari menghampiriku di tangga. Aku berusaha bersikap normal dan menunggunya sampai. Aduh, kenapa dia harus telat juga dan bertemu aku di sini...

"Aku sudah katakan pada Alfred bahwa aku akan terlambat hari ini," jelasnya sambil tersenyum, "ayo, kita naik bersama."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku..." Sebelum aku membereskan kalimatku, dia mendadak tertawa dan menghadangku dengan ceria.

"Aku tahu! Yao ingin bolos rapat hari ini, da! Sudahlah, tak apa kita absen, aku juga punya firasat bahwa rapat hari ini tidak akan seru!"

"Bu –bukan– Ivan aru!"

Ia menarik tanganku dengan semangat dan –kakiku dipaksa untuk mengimbangi langkahnya. Daripada jatuh dari tangga! Aku berteriak-teriak memintanya berhenti. Dia bersenandung ceria sambil membawaku berlari keluar gedung. Pada akhirnya, aku cuma bisa duduk dengan tegang di dalam mobilnya sementara di sisiku, Ivan menyetir santai.

Entah mau dibawa ke mana aku, demi Raja Shih Huang Ti* dan temboknya, aku cuma bisa pasrah. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, ada faktor-faktor 'X' yang membuatku tak bisa melarikan diri dari dia. Marah-marah padanya hanya sia-sia belaka, ganjarannya cuma sangkalan manis atau bisa jadi tawa plus aura horor. Dari jendela mobil, aku bisa tahu bahwa kami melintasi beberapa batas antar negara, daerah perkotaan kuno, perkampungan, dan bangunan-bangunan bersalju tebal. Kami memasuki sebuah komplek perumahan tanpa nama yang bergerbang besar. Di balik gerbang berpos satpam itu ada halaman komplek yang sangat luas ditutupi lapisan salju. Hanya ada satu jalan yang bisa dilalui oleh mobil ini -jalan ini bahkan cukup dilewati dua mobil. Aku melihat satu paviliun kecil yang sepertinya berisi peralatan berkebun, satu gudang, dan...

Itu bukan komplek perumahan. Aku baru menyadari hal ini ketika ia memarkir mobil di garasi. Di ujung jalan itu hanya ada satu rumah, rumah yang luar biasa besar. Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat bingung -sumpah, garasinya bahkan dapat memuat beberapa mobil. Dia mematikan mesin, turun dari mobil, dan membukakan pintuku. Aku berterima kasih dan turun hati-hati dari mobil. Kami meninggalkan garasi bersama, menuju ke pintu utama rumah besar itu. Dia membuka kuncinya, kembali membuka pintu, dan mempersilakan aku masuk dengan sopan.

"Terima kasih aru," kemudian aku terkejut ketika melangkah ke dalam.

Ruang tamu mewah itu menyambutku dengan manis. Sofa dan kursi-kursi empuk mengelilingi meja tamu bertaplak rajutan (yang kelihatan berkelas). Pilar-pilar penyangga rumah berdiri kokoh di sisi tangga pualam. Astaga -lantainya juga bukan sembarang ubin! Aku tertarik pada lemari-lemari kaca berisi koleksi cinderamata. Arsitektur dan interior yang begitu bagus... rumahku juga besar, tetapi tak terdekorasi dengan gaya begini. Aku melirik Ivan yang berdiri bersandar pada salah satu pilar di tangga. Sepertinya ia tersenyum padaku.

Bagaimanapun juga, rumah ini terlalu besar untuk ditinggali Ivan sendirian.

"Aku akan lebih senang jika kita mengobrol di perpustakaan pribadiku."

Astaga, perpustakaan pribadi, batinku takjub. Aku menghampirinya dan mengangguk sambil mendelik pada tangga. Kupikir dia akan menapak anak tangga itu, tetapi syukurlah –ternyata tidak. Perpustakaan itu ada di lantai satu dan kami tak perlu melewati semua lorong di rumah itu untuk menemukannya.

Benar sekali, pikirku lagi seiring ia membukakan pintu ruangan untukku, tidak mungkin dia tinggal sendiri di sini. Pintu-pintu yang kami lewati tadi pastinya mengarah pada kamar-kamar tidur, 'kan? Maksudku –mana mungkin dia mengepel semua lantai rumah ini sendiri? Aku mengamatinya sibuk menyalakan perapian sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi empuk yang mengelilingi meja di depan perapian itu. Suhu ruangan berubah menjadi lebih bersahabat, aku menghela napas sembari menghenyakkan tubuhku di kursi lainnya.

"Aku tidak pernah suka musim dingin," katanya sambil memandang keluar jendela, "tetapi tanpa musim dingin, perapian hangat ini tidak ada artinya."

"Apakah negaramu selalu diselimuti salju aru?" Aku mencoba menjadi tamu yang baik.

Ivan mengangguk, "Namun akhir-akhir ini salju itu mulai menipis, bahkan mencair. Kau tahu, gara-gara pemanasan global."

Pembicaraan kami terhenti karena mendadak aku tak punya topik lanjutan untuk dibahas. Mataku terus-terusan memandang api itu, sambil sesekali melirik foto-foto yang ada di bagian atas perapian. Aku mengenali bocah berambut pirang pucat itu sebagai Ivan, dan dua gadis lainnya adalah kakak dan adiknya. Lalu ada foto Toris, Raivis, dan Eduard yang terlihat ketakutan. Ada foto Ivan bersama Alfred, Arthur, Francis, dan aku. Foto paling pinggir adalah foto seseorang yang berkostum panda dan aku yang memeluknya dengan wajah sangat bahagia.

Astaga –kapan foto itu diambil?!

"Hmm," kudengar pemuda bersyal itu bergumam, "kau terlihat terkejut, ada apa da?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa aru!"

Rasa ingin tahunya terekspos dalam ekspresinya, "Yao, kau benar tidak apa-apa?"

Buru-buru aku mencari alasan yang bagus, "Aiyaa, a -aku baik... aku hanya penasaran, kenapa sepertinya rumahmu sepi sekali aru?"

Seketika aku menangkap ekspresi suram yang segera disembunyikannya dengan senyuman.

"Mereka semua pergi, aku tinggal sendiri di sini."

"Oh," sekejap aku merasa simpati padanya, "apa... tidak kesepian aru?"

Tawa pendek terdengar dari bibirnya, "Biasa saja. Aku punya sahabat di luar sana. Dia mengirimiku _e-mail_ secara rutin, karena itu aku tak pernah merasa sendiri."

Aku percaya saja dengan kata-katanya. Dia tak terlihat berbohong. Jika nyatanya ia tidak jujur, aku tak merasa heran karena dia memang terlihat seperti itu selama kami saling kenal. Dia selalu terlihat seperti itu, tak pernah memiliki seorang pun yang selalu ada di sekelilingnya.

Dia hanya bicara seperlunya saat rapat. Dia hampir tak pernah meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk berbincang dengan kawan-kawan. Dia lebih memilih tersenyum dibandingkan ikut serta dalam debat dan cekcok di antara kami. Namun, jika suara jernih dan polosnya telah bicara, seluruh ruangan akan segan memotong kata-katanya.

Aku sendiri tidak berani dekat-dekat dengan dia walaupun kesendiriannya kadang melintasi pikiranku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana pemikiran teman-teman, tetapi aku yakin bahwa pandangan kami terhadap dia selalu sama. Ivan yang selalu sendiri, Ivan yang hanya memiliki dirinya untuk berbagi dengan dirinya sendiri pula.

"...Yao? Kau mendengarku?"

Aku melamun. Syal Ivan melambai-lambai di depan wajahku, aku menoleh padanya dengan bingung. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan bahwa wajahku terlihat berpikir keras. Kutahan habis-habisan rasa terkejutku karena ekspresinya saat menungguku sulit didefinisikan –entah lucu atau malah mengerikan.

"Eh –maaf, aku tadi..."

"Begini," lagi-lagi dia memotong kalimatku, "Yao ingat pesta natal beberapa hari lalu, 'kan? Aku ingin bercerita padamu tentang sesuatu yang tak mungkin kujelaskan kepada sahabatku itu."

Sejujurnya, aku sangat tidak mau membicarakan ini lagi. Namun karena yang mengajakku membahasnya adalah Ivan... tidak apa-apa deh. Dari sikap dan cara bicaranya aku langsung tahu bahwa dia sangat jarang mengutarakan permasalahannya kepada orang lain. Aku mengangguk kepadanya, mata ungunya berpindah menatap api.

Aku mendengarnya menghela napas sesaat sebelum ia bicara, "Menurut perasaanku, dia... masih berada dalam usia tujuh belas tahunnya yang ceria."

Nyaris saja aku tergelak. Maksudku –apakah ini benar dia, Ivan, yang selalu mengajak orang-orang bersatu dengannya? Aku mengerti benar apa yang ia katakan. Dia menyadari kekagetanku hingga menoleh padaku, tetapi aku tak memandangnya.

"Kau pasti mengerti maksudku 'kan, Yao?"

"Ya," aku memutar mataku seolah ini perkara biasa bagiku, "wanita, aru."

Ivan kembali menghela napas dan tersenyum samar, "Gadis itu adalah satu-satunya yang menarik perhatianku pada malam itu –tak ada yang bisa menyaingi dia. Ketika aku tak sengaja melihatnya berdiri di sana –seberang ruangan, aku tak bisa melepas mataku darinya lagi."

Oh. Gadis hebat yang malang. Aku belum pernah melihat ada perempuan yang mampu membuat pemuda tinggi itu takluk. Sayang sekali, kulitnya akan segera tercabik oleh pisau Natalia Arlovskaya.

Meski bibirku hampir tak memberikan komentar apapun selama ia berkisah, sebenarnya hatiku bertanya-tanya siapakah gadis yang dibicarakan olehnya. Entahlah, mungkin karena aku adalah orang yang selalu diikuti olehnya, aku jadi penasaran. Aku tak memaksanya bicara langsung, kupikir ia malah akan enggan menjawab. Aku hanya ingin tahu.

"Apakah," aku berhati-hati memilih pertanyaan, "dia pandai berdansa aru?"

"Hmm, kurasa tidak terlalu. Terutama ia terlihat tak begitu nyaman dengan sepatu hak tinggi merahnya yang seksi. Ah, padahal tanpa sepatu itu juga, dia terlihat begitu ramping... kau tahu, aku tak begitu suka wanita berdada besar seperti kakakku, da."

Pembicaraan semakin menarik nih. Aku jadi bersemangat untuk menebak. Kupanggil kembali ingatanku tentang daftar perempuan yang memakai sepatu hak tinggi merah ketika pesta natal itu berlangsung.

Ivan tersenyum lebih lembut sembari menerawang, "Kau harus tahu betapa manisnya dia ketika dalam jarak yang cukup jauh itu, kami bertemu mata. Rasanya hatiku meledak."

'Mungkin karena reaktor nuklirmu disabot,' batinku menahan tawa.

"Kau mendengarkan aku, 'kan, Yao?"

Buru-buru aku menjawab sebelum auranya berubah, "Y –ya, ya, ya aru. Hmm –jadi kalian saling menatap, aru?"

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum kembali, "Matanya membuatku langsung suka padanya. Satu hal yang lebih kusukai darinya adalah dia menjauhi kerumunan pria dan menolak ajakan berdansa dari siapapun. Oh, wanita kelas tinggi... bisakah kau menunggu sebentar, Yao? Aku hendak membalas _e-mail _dari sahabatku, kurasa dia mengirim sesuatu."

Aku mengangguk. Dia mengatakan bahwa komputer yang ia pakai ada di perpustakaan ini, maka dia takkan lama. Sosok itu pergi dari perapian ini dan menghilang di antara rak-rak buku.

Omong-omong, Ivan jatuh cinta! Ini kejadian yang cukup langka, bukan? Seandainya aku tahu siapa gadis yang ia cari, aku akan membantunya seratus persen. Pertama, karena gadis itu mampu menghentikan Ivan membuntutiku terus. Kedua, karena aku agak miris melihat Ivan yang selalu sendirian. Memang kadang aku yang menjadi teman bicaranya, tetapi aku tak bisa selalu bersama dia.

Cuma, ada satu masalah dengan kisah Ivan ini. Sikap gadis itu sama seperti sikapku saat menghadiri pesta dengan dandanan sial itu. Dia bertemu mata dengan Ivan. Aku juga sempat saling berpandangan dari jauh dengan seorang pria tinggi berkostum _assassin _yang tak kukenal -dan aku langsung berpaling ngeri. Kemudian, gadis itu menolak berdansa dengan beberapa pria. Di tengah-tengah rasa nyeri di kakiku akibat sepatu hak tinggi yang kupakai, aku juga menolak ajakan dansa dari Francis, Alfred, Mathias, dan Feli. Ya ampun, aku punya firasat buruk.

"Kuharap kamu tidak lama menunggu," Ivan kembali duduk di tempatnya dan hendak melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Tidak aru."

Dia menghela napas, "Jadi, setelah itu aku melangkah dari tempatku ke seberang ruangan. Aku menghampirinya dan dia tidak menyadari itu karena aku terhalang orang-orang. Ketika aku sudah ada di hadapannya, matanya terlihat terkejut sekali... aku bersikap agak berbeda dengan laki-laki lain yang sebelum ini mengajaknya, aku membungkuk dan mencium tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa aku hormat sekaligus kagum padanya."

Oke, waktu itu pria yang setengah wajahnya tertutup _hoodie _kostum _assassin_**-nya datang padaku dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti ia sebutkan.

"Aku tersenyum padanya. Ia tak memperlihatkan bahwa ia merasa terganggu dengan tanganku yang masih memegangnya. Perlahan aku membimbingnya pergi dari tempat ia berdiri. Ia tak menolak saat aku membawanya ke lantai dansa dan meminta izin untuk menari dengannya."

Aku sendiri tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat _assassin _itu menarikku ke tengah orang-orang yang siap berdansa –karena aku takut dia akan mengeluarkan _tomahawk_***_-_nya bila aku menolak.

"Umm –biar kutebak," kataku tiba-tiba, "lalu kalian menjadi pusat perhatian di pesta itu, aru?"

"Benar sekali da!" Ujar Ivan senang, "Semua melihat kami dengan terpukau, seolah kami adalah pasangan luar biasa. Rasanya semua yang menari langsung berhenti dan memerhatikan aku bersamanya. Padahal sepertinya dia tak begitu mahir berdansa, kakinya sekali waktu menginjak kakiku."

Pada saat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, aku berkali-kali mendaratkan sepatuku di atas sepatu botnya. Itu membuatku semakin takut –dari balik _hoodie_-nya aku bisa melihat bibir tipis pria itu tersenyum lebar. Sesekali ia membisikkan bahwa ia tak apa-apa seiring aku bergerak dan berputar. Oh ya, Francis adalah orang yang membelalakkan matanya paling lebar kepadaku –mungkin dia berpikir bahwa seorang gadis oriental kurus sangat tidak cocok berdansa dengan _assassin _misterius bertubuh tinggi.

"Ketika sepatu hak tingginya membuat dia hilang keseimbangan dan nyaris jatuh, aku segera menangkapnya. Kurasa itu lebih bisa disebut sebagai memeluk, sih… tubuhnya hangat sekali. Aku menggendongnya dan membawanya pergi dari ruangan pesta. Kami duduk berdua di bangku taman malam itu, tidak bicara apa-apa. Aku meminta maaf karena tiba-tiba membawanya pergi keluar. Dia tidak menjawab. Ketika aku menanyakan siapa namanya dan dari mana ia berasal, dia hanya diam."

Aku ingin segera memotong cerita Ivan dan menyambungkannya dengan kisahku dengan si _assassin _pada malam itu, tetapi aku tidak sanggup –perasaanku jadi campur aduk.

"Ah, kau mau minum, Yao?"

"Apa aru?"

"Kita mengobrol cukup lama," katanya lagi, "kurasa aku bukanlah tuan rumah yang baik bila tak menyuguhimu apa-apa. Tunggulah sebentar, aku buatkan sesuatu untukmu dan aku."

Sekali lagi, Ivan meninggalkan aku sendiri di perpustakaan pribadinya. Kisahnya tadi masih terbayang jelas dalam benakku. Pria berkostum _assassin… _sampai aku pulang ke rumah dan melepas semua atribut wanita yang melekat di tubuhku, aku masih bertanya-tanya siapakah dia sebenarnya. Lalu wanita berbaju merah yang diceritakan Ivan. Memang ada beberapa tamu wanita yang memakai baju merah, tetapi aku tak ingat jelas siapa yang berdansa dengannya. Aku bahkan tak melihat Ivan sepanjang pesta itu.

Mumpung aku di sini, aku jadi ingin tahu koleksi buku seperti apa yang ia letakkan di dalam rak perpustakaan pribadinya. Lupakan sejenak soal orang-orang misterius itu, batinku. Aku bangkit dari kursi empuk yang kududuki dan mulai berkeliling.

Beberapa rak berisi buku-buku sejarah dunia yang menarik untuk dibaca. Ada pula rak berisi buku sastra bahasa asing. Ensiklopedia, kamus, dan buku-buku tebal lainnya banyak kutemukan di rak yang agak jauh dari perapian.

Kemudian tanpa sengaja aku melihat meja pribadi Ivan di sudut ruangan. Meja dan kursi terletak membelakangi jendela yang ditutup korden. Aku suka sekali tempat ini, benar-benar terhindar dari kebisingan. Di atas meja tanpa taplak itu, komputer Ivan menyala.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu," gumamku sambil melangkah ke sisi kursi, "siapa orang yang rajin ia kirimi _e-mail _aru_._"

Kuklik kiri _mouse _komputer. Layar gelap itu seketika terang kembali, menunjukkan halaman akun Ivan di situs yang langsung memperlihatkan _mailbox_-nya. Ia tak mendapat pesan baru dari siapa pun. Aku mengecek percakapan yang ia lakukan sejauh ini –dan mendadak hatiku merasa miris.

'Sudahlah. Pergi saja ke pesta itu. Siapa tahu kau akan bertemu teman baru.'

'Aku tidak butuh teman baru, Ivan. Aku cuma ingin seseorang yang bisa diajak curhat sepertimu.'

'Itu berarti kau _butuh_, Ivan. Kau bisa gila bila begini terus!'

'Tidak, aku tak akan seperti itu, Ivan! Kau saja sudah cukup!'

'Yao datang. Sampai jumpa, Ivan.'

'Aku tahu, dia duduk di perpustakaanmu, 'kan.'

'Perpustakaanmu juga perpustakaanku, bodoh.'

Dia bukan berkirim _e-mail _dengan orang lain yang juga bernama Ivan. Dia berkirim pesan dengan dirinya sendiri. Aku tahu itu dari melihat nama dan alamat pengirim pesan. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia begitu kesepian…

"Yao, kenapa kau di sini?"

Rasanya aku kaget setengah mati ketika mendadak ia ada di depanku. Suara dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Alis pirangnya menurun tajam kepadaku. Aku buru-buru menyingkir dari sisi kursi itu. Dia kelihatannya marah sekali.

Aku mendekatinya hendak meminta maaf, "Ivan –"

"Sejak mereka pergi dari rumahku, aku tidak pernah punya siapa-siapa lagi untuk diajak bicara."

"Maaf," aku bicara perlahan, "aku tidak bermaksud untuk… aku hanya berkeliling dan –"

"Setiap aku mendekati siapa saja, mereka pasti menghindar. Takut. Ngeri. Mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa aku tidak mau ditakuti. Aku tidak mau dijauhi. Semua menganggapku sebagai monster berbahaya…"

Mata ungu itu sekilas terlihat semakin kelam dan menderita. Ia melewatiku, melangkah menghampiri jendela. Dilepasnya syal yang ia pakai dan diletakkan di atas meja dengan asal. Seiring ia terus berjalan membelakangiku hingga akhirnya ada di sisi jendela, aku melihat bekas-bekas luka di bagian lehernya yang selalu tertutup syal itu. Aku tidak pernah melihat bekas itu, Ivan selalu menutupinya dengan syalnya.

"…padahal, aku tidak selalu seperti itu."

"Aku percaya kau tidak seperti itu aru."

"Terima kasih, itu sangat menghibur."

Kuambil syal di atas meja karena menurutku aku akan membutuhkannya. Aku mendekatinya dan berdiri di sisinya. Dari jendela yang tak tertutup korden, kami bisa melihat halaman rumah Ivan yang luar biasa besar. Taman itu seluruhnya berwarna putih tertutup salju.

"Kau…" Aku menghela napas, "…boleh datang ke rumahku kapan pun kau mau, aru."

"Tidak," ia menggeleng, "adik-adikmu tidak akan suka."

"Aku tidak tahan melihatmu kesepian sendiri –"

"Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa aku sendiri?" Sanggahnya sambil tersenyum kepadaku, "Aku tidak sendiri, Yao. Ada aku, diriku, dan milikku."

Aku berjinjit di sisinya dan memasang syal itu kembali di lehernya. Ia terlihat terkejut. Dihadapkannya tubuhnya kepadaku hingga aku bisa bicara sembari menatap matanya, "Jangan bodoh –kau tidak sendiri karena aku ada di sini, aru."

Napasnya berhembus pelan menjadi kabut tipis. Ia membenarkan letak syalnya kembali hingga menutupi lehernya seperti biasa. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan menghubungi nomornya. Terdengar getaran di meja laptopnya dan aku tahu bahwa ia meletakkan ponselnya di sana. Kuakhiri panggilanku dan kutunjukkan layar ponselku kepadanya.

"Lihat," kataku, "aku baru saja meneleponmu, kau boleh menghubungiku sesukamu –asal jangan terlalu malam aru."

Pandangan matanya berubah. Raut wajahnya yang awalnya begitu sedih, perlahan menunjukkan secercah kebahagiaan sekaligus ketidakpercayaan bahwa aku serius peduli padanya. Mata ungu itu memandangku lebih lembut. Bibir tipisnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum manis yang sangat familiar di mataku.

"Terima kasih, Yao."

Ketika ia memelukku erat, aku terkejut setengah mati. Harum permen _mint _yang entah kapan ia kunyah mengudara tiba-tiba. Aku tak membalas pelukannya karena tidak sabar untuk mengajukan kepadanya sebuah pertanyaan.

Sepanjang aku bersama _assassin _itu, hanya ada bau _mint _segar yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Ivan," kataku saat ia melepasku dan menahan kedua lenganku dengan tangannya, "kau… datang ke pesta natal itu, aru."

Ia mengangguk, "Aku tidak melihatmu datang."

"Aku –" nyaris aku mengutarakan apa yang terjadi padaku waktu itu. Buru-buru aku bertanya padanya ragu-ragu, "Pada pesta itu, kau… memakai kostum _assassin _aru?"

"Bagaimana kamu tahu," jawabnya sambil melirik ke arah lain, "aku menahan tangan gadis itu saat ia hendak membuka _hoodie-_ku agar aku tetap tidak dikenali. Aku takut ia akan segera ketakutan dan lari saat tahu dengan siapa ia menghabiskan malam."

Cocok seratus persen. Aku yang ingin tahu siapa pria itu sebenarnya tiba-tiba menyentuh _hoodie _si _assassin _ketika kami duduk berdua, dan dia langsung mencegahku. Satu jari telunjuknya ada di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan agar aku diam –tak mengulangi itu lagi. Kali ini, akulah yang menghindari pandangan matanya seiring pipiku memanas –aku tak percaya akan mengatakan ini pada akhirnya.

"Aku adalah gadis dengan cheongsam itu aru."

Akhir dari The Beatledrama, Aku Lihat Dia Berdiri di Sana.

KETERANGAN

*Raja Shih Huang Ti : raja Dinasti Chin yang membangun Tembok Raksasa.

**_Assassin _: mengacu pada_ game_ _Assassin's Creed_.

***_Tomahawk _: senjata berupa kapak kecil ringan yang tajam pada _game Assassin's Creed._


	3. Erika yang Jelita

Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himaruya. _Michelle, A Hard Day's Night _dan _All You Need Is Love _(meski cuma dibahas sedikit) milik The Beatles

Ringkasan

_Peter Kirkland, dua belas tahun, tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Kakaknya membuat cinta terlihat sebagai sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal dan pantas ditentang. Jika cinta memang seburuk yang ia bayangkan, mengapa ia bisa mati-matian mempelajari bahasa asing sampai larut malam?_

Catatan Penulis

_Saya kembali lagi! Entah kenapa, rasanya saya senang sekali melanjutkan _fic _ini. Jujur, keseluruhan _fic _ini mungkin serasa tidak menyinggung lagu _The Beatles _yang manapun juga (bahkan yang disebutkan di atas), tapi kalau diresapi juga nanti terasa kok, hehe. Terima kasih sudah mampir!_

Selamat Membaca!

– Sudut Pandang Peter –

Aku menghela napas dan mengumpat pelan saat telingaku mendengar suara pintu depan yang dibanting. Itu pasti si alis tebal bego, batinku. Aku tinggal bersama Arthur di flat kecil dekat kampusnya –dan dekat sekolahku juga.

Sudah pukul delapan malam. Harusnya aku makan. Aku beranjak dari sofa untuk memaksa si bego Arthur membuat makanan. Akan tetapi kelihatannya laki-laki ceking itu tidak akan memasakkan aku makan malam. Lihat saja wajahnya –seram, kesal, dan galau.

"Arthur –"

Arthur mengacuhkanku dan berjalan dengan teler masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, "Bikin mie instan saja sana, aku sudah makan di luar. Malas masak."

Aku mendecak kesal di seiring pintunya menutup, "Dasar bego."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar kakakku melempari pintu kamarnya sendiri dengan buku, tas, dan gitar. Memang bego, batinku, gitarnya 'kan bisa rusak kalau begitu. Tadinya aku mau langsung pergi ke warung _fast food_ terdekat yang sudah kukenal baik, tapi ternyata dompetku kutinggal di kamar Arthur (kamar Arthur kamarku juga, flatnya kecil sih).

"Keluar kau," Arthur menggumam kesal di atas tempat tidurnya kepadaku saat aku masuk, "hari ini hari yang berat untukku, aku sudah kerja keras dan dibodohi seperti anjing! Aku mau tidur tanpa diganggu olehmu –kukira kau membereskan rumah atau apa –"

"Iya, iya, aku juga malas di sini –dompetku kausimpan di mana?"

Jari telunjuknya yang kurus menunjuk ke arah meja belajar kami. Ada buku-buku tebalnya, dompetku, dan sekotak rokok kesukaannya. Bukankah dia sudah berhenti mencoba bunuh diri –maksudku merokok? Iya, merokok sama saja seperti bunuh diri bagiku. Ah, bukan urusanku. Aku mengambil dompetku dan memakai jaketku sebelum keluar dari flat kami.

Sambil berjalan menuju 8/12 (warung _fast food _terdekat yang kubicarakan), aku memikirkan sikap kakakku yang bodoh itu. Bodoh, karena ia bisa jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki aneh. Setidaknya hampir dua kali aku memergokinya hampir melakukan adegan dewasa di kamar kami –kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan adegan dewasa macam apa itu. Menjijikkan.

'_Semua yang kau butuhkan adalah cinta,' _itu kutipan yang tak bosan-bosannya ia katakan padaku. Jijik ah!

Aku ingat saat-saat pertama ia mengenal si pirang dari Prancis itu. Bikin muak. Kualitas makanannya yang sudah di bawah standar jadi lebih buruk, apalagi dia jadi hobi memasak sambil bernyanyi. Kemudian dia sering membawa pria itu ke rumah dan menyuruhku tidur lebih cepat, apa maksudnya? Aku benci kakakku saat dia jatuh cinta, dia seperti orang tidak waras.

Oh ya, kalau dilihat dari kelakuannya tadi sih, sudah jelas bahwa hubungannya dengan si Francis itu telah berakhir. Ah, payah. Masalah kecil! Memangnya kenapa kalau diputuskan oleh kekasih, toh masih banyak orang lain. Jujur, sebenarnya aku merasa agak senang mereka berakhir. Aku mengharapkan Arthur membawa pulang seorang gadis ramah yang bisa menggantikan ibu, bukan om-om yang jarang cukur jenggot.

Memangnya sedahsyat apa sih jatuh cinta, batinku sambil membelok di belokan terakhir menuju 8/12. Putus cinta juga, apa sakitnya? Kudengar orang bisa bunuh diri cuma gara-gara patah hati. Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa manusia tak bisa hidup tanpa cinta… salah! Manusia tak bisa hidup tanpa makanan, minuman, dan oksigen! Tanpa cinta juga aku masih bisa hidup sehat! Arthur membuatku berpikir bahwa semua orang dewasa itu konyol –maksudku mereka mau diperbudak cinta, bahkan mendewakan cinta… pokoknya semua hal dikaitkan dengan cinta.

Tak sadar melamun terlalu lama, aku telah melewati 8/12. Aku berjalan terlalu jauh. Ketika aku hendak menoleh ke belakang, mataku tak bisa berpindah dari etalase toko yang ada di sebelah kananku, jauh di seberang jalan. Di dalam, seorang pelayan berambut bob pirang tengah membawakan pesanan seorang tamu di atas nampannya.

"Cantik sekali."

Alih-alih berbalik dan pergi ke 8/12, aku malah menyeberang jalan dan masuk ke dalam toko itu. Aroma teh, kopi, dan roti hangat dari panggangan harum merebak. Cuaca di luar dingin, tetapi di sini aku merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Lalu gadis itu, dengan nampan kosong, menghampiriku dan tersenyum manis. Aku mengikutinya tanpa diperintah. Ia agak lebih tinggi dariku… tapi tetap cantik. Ia mengantarku ke meja yang kosong dan memberikanku daftar menu. Tanganku masih memegang daftar menu itu saat ia membungkuk sopan padaku dan pergi.

Erika. Itu nama yang ada di _nametag-_nya tadi. Erika, pelayan pirang berpita biru… Erika yang jelita.

Mataku mengikuti gadis itu ke mana saja ia melangkah. Aku tidak pernah melihat anak perempuan secantik itu, apalagi senyum seindah itu. Namanya juga manis sekali, Erika. Kuamati terus gadis itu sepanjang dia memutari meja, mengambil pesanan, meletakkannya di meja tamu–

"Pesan apa, Pendek?"

Lalu aku dikagetkan oleh laki-laki berekspresi dingin dan berambut merah. Bukan karena aku memerhatikan Erika terlalu lama –pria itu memang mengagetkanku. Si rambut merah yang mengesalkan, kakak dari Arthur dan aku sendiri, ternyata juga pelayan di sini.

"Allistor!" Jeritku kaget, "Kau bekerja di sini? Diskon dong, diskon!"

Tangannya mengisyaratkan kepadaku agar aku tidak ribut, "Enak saja –kenapa kau ke sini sendirian? Si Arthur tidak memasak?"

"Iya, dia sedang patah hati sepertinya!" Aku meninju perut Allistor dan memeluknya dengan senang, "Ya sudah, gratiskan pesananku deh! Ayo Allistor, kau kakak yang baik lho! Aku sayang sekali padamu!"

"Diskon saja dilarang," katanya sambil menjitak kepalaku agar aku melepaskannya, "apalagi berhutang. Mau pesan apa, Peter, cepatlah karena kami akan tutup sebentar lagi –dan kau tetap harus bayar."

Aku buru-buru membaca menu dan memilih makanan paling murah. Hampir semua makanan di sini adalah roti. Allistor berlalu setelah aku mengatakan padanya apa yang hendak kumakan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Nona Erika mengantar makanan yang kupesan. Ia tak bicara sedikit pun kepadaku, tak membalas ucapan terima kasihku, meski senyumannya sudah cukup bagiku.

Mungkin dia tidak mengerti Bahasa Inggris?

Aku pulang ke flat kami dengan senyum lebar dan hati luar biasa gembira. Bukan gembira, entahlah aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata. Seperti ada pesta kembang api yang semarak di dalam rongga dadaku. Kembang api itu berpendar dan membentuk wajah Nona Erika yang pendiam di dalam hatiku.

"Hari yang indah," gumamku ketika aku membuka pintu kamar kami. Arthur sepertinya baru saja menangis, matanya merah dan berkaca-kaca. Hanya saja dalam pandanganku, dia adalah Erika beralis tebal yang menyuruhku cepat tidur.

"Ngapain kau senyam-senyum begitu," tanya Arthur saat aku masuk ke kamar kami untuk tidur, "menjijikkan."

Jangankan menjawab, aku bahkan tak mendengar semua yang dikatakan si bego Arthur. Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan piyama sambil tetap tersenyum lebar –wah, piyamaku biru seperti pita Erika! Aku melompat naik ke tempat tidur kami dan Arthur segera menyeka matanya.

"Jangan sedih," kataku sambil mengacak rambut Arthur, masih juga tersenyum, "gembiralah seperti aku juga."

"Sudahlah," Arthur memandangku lemah, "anak kecil mana mungkin mengerti –PETER, LEPASKAN AKU CEPAT!"

Sesaat kemudian, Arthur marah-marah padaku lantaran aku tidur sambil memeluk tangan kanannya. Entahlah dia mengatakan apa –risih lah, aneh lah, atau gila, aku tidak peduli. Yang ada dalam kepalaku malam itu cuma Erika, Erika, dan Erika. Saat Arthur hendak memukulku agar aku melepaskannya, pelukanku mengendur karena aku sudah tidur pulas.

Esoknya sepulang sekolah, aku kembali mendatangi _patisserie _itu. Bukannya bertemu Erika, aku malah dilayani Allistor. Waktu itu _patisserie _sepi sekali hingga Allistor pun tak kerepotan meski ia bekerja sendirian.

Saat ia melayaniku di kasir, aku bertanya, "Kenapa kau sendirian?"

"Yang lain sedang istirahat," katanya sambil menerima uangku, "toh sepi."

"Nona Erika tidak ada?"

"Dia tak ada _shift _hari ini. Sudahlah, dia takkan mau jalan-jalan ke taman dengan bocah pendek sepertimu."

Hatiku langsung berdebar-debar setelah Allistor mengatakan itu, "Si –siapa yang mau mengajaknya jalan, Bodoh?! Lagipula, sepertinya… ia tak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Susah."

Allistor hanya tersenyum mengejek saat aku mengatakan itu. Aku pulang dengan perasaan bingung. Dari negara mana Erika berasal, bahasa apa yang ia mengerti, makanan apa yang ia sukai… payah, seharusnya aku menanyakannya kepada Allistor.

Aku akhirnya menunggu Arthur pulang untuk menanyakannya soal bahasa itu. Kalau dia masih galau sampai hari ini juga, keterlaluan. Sebegitu berhargakah Francis baginya?

Akan tetapi pukul sebelas malam si tolol Arthur baru pulang. Aku yang sudah tertidur di sofa terbangun lagi mendengar suara orang berbicara dari kamar kami. Dengan kesal aku membuka pintu dan melihat Arthur yang mabuk bersama laki-laki lain di dalam.

"Ah, bosan melihat kejadian begini," sahutku kesal sambil membanting pintu dan duduk di sofa. Aku sempat lihat orang itu terkejut, tapi dia tidak buru-buru keluar dari kamar kami. Itu bukan Francis, batinku, pasti teman si Arthur yang lain. Atau selingkuhannya, hahaha. Lima belas menit kemudian laki-laki itu baru keluar dan meminta maaf dengan sopan kepadaku.

"Kakakmu –"

Aku memotong kata-katanya, "Bahasa apa yang paling sering digunakan orang di dunia?"

Orang itu mengernyit bingung. Berpikir, mungkin. Tak lama, ia menjawab dengan senyum lebar,"Bahasa Prancis, karena disebut sebagai bahasa cinta."

Kenapa si bego Arthur selalu membawa orang-orang aneh ke sini?

"Terima kasih. Pulang sana, aku mau kunci pintunya."

Tersenyum padaku, orang itu pamit dan pergi –setelah mengacak-acak rambutku. Bahasa Prancis, ya… kenapa tak terpikir olehku? Bahasa yang rumit tapi disukai semua orang. Seketika kantukku hilang. Sampai pukul dua pagi aku mencoba menghapal beberapa kalimat pendek yang kudapatkan dari internet. Aku bahkan mencari nama Erika dan nama _patisserie _tempat ia bekerja, dan kini aku tahu nama lengkapnya –Erika Vogel. Sayang sekali situs resmi toko itu tak menyertakan data kewarganegaraan para pekerjanya.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan semua hal ini demi Erika, tetapi aku sangat senang. Aku hanya ingin dia mengerti perasaanku. Memendam perasaan sangatlah menyedihkan, itu kata Arthur dulu. Karena itu aku akan berusaha mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya dengan kalimat yang bisa dipahaminya.

"Erika yang jelita," ujarku sendiri, "Erika, _mon belle... _jadi sebenarnya _mon _atau _ma_?_"_

Karena aku tertidur, esok malamnya pun aku juga melakukan hal yang sama –mengambil laptop Arthur dan memakainya sampai dini hari. Arthur sepertinya telah membakar semua buku yang berhubungan dengan bahasa itu. Bahasa Prancis sangat sulit! Lafal dan tulisan berbeda jauh. Heran, mau mengatakan aku suka padanya saja sulit sekali… bahkan aku belum tahu sebenarnya bahasa apa yang ia pahami. Kenapa aku begitu yakin dengan bahasa ini, ya?

Seirin aku belajar, aku merasakan bahwa si alis tebal galau mulai membaik sikapnya. Dia jadi lebih tenang dan senang –maksudku, masakannya jadi tidak terlalu buruk dan dia berhenti bernyanyi saat memasak. Awalnya ia agak kesal saat tahu bahwa aku mencoba mempelajari Bahasa Prancis diam-diam, tapi tiga hari kemudian dia menjadi tidak peduli. Kukatakan saja kepadanya bahwa ini tugas sekolah.

Butuh tiga hari lebih bagiku agar bisa menguasai beberapa kalimat dalam Bahasa Prancis. Aku ingin bicara juga dengan Erika, bukan sebatas 'aku-suka-padamu'. Tak ada salahnya, seandainya aku lupa kata-kata itu… yah, pokoknya aku akan berusaha agar Erika mengerti.

Aku bahkan membeli cokelat yang rencananya akan kuberikan kepada Erika bila aku mendadak lupa semua kosakata yang kupelajari.

Pukul sembilan kurang lima belas malam aku pergi ke _patisserie. _Tak kukatakan kepada si bego Arthur alasanku pergi. Aku datang pukul segitu karena toko itu tutup pukul sembilan dan sudah mulai sepi sekarang. Jadi, aku bisa berbicara dengan Erika –kalau perlu mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

Sampai di sana, aku merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia. Kupegang erat cokelat yang kubeli untuknya. Erika sendirian di sana, tak ada Allistor atau pelayan lainnya. Ia tengah menyapu lantai seusai merapikan bangku-bangku.

"Malam," aku menyapanya, dan seperti biasa, ia tersenyum padaku. Ia meletakkan sapunya di ruang kebersihan dan kembali menemuiku. Sepertinya ia hendak meminta maaf karena toko telah tutup.

"Aku –aku ke sini bukan untuk beli makanan," aku terlalu gugup hingga bicara dalam Bahasa Inggris lagi, "No –Nona Erika, _m –m –ma belle_…"

Ekspresi gadis itu berubah sedikit, ia terlihat ingin tahu. Ia mendekat! Aku terlalu gugup dan hatiku berdebar sangat kencang. Sambil memberikannya cokelat yang kubelikan, aku mengutarakan kepadanya perasaanku –lebih tepatnya berteriak.

"_J –J –J -Je aime –_bukan– _tu aime _–aduh salah– _JE T'AIME_, ERIKA!"

Aku mengharapkan jawaban, tetapi gadis itu malah terlihat sangat tidak mengerti dan mendiamkan saja cokelat di tanganku. Sedih. Kata-kata yang telah kuhapal juga menghilang tanpa bekas dari kepalaku. Hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan dengan baik kepadanya –dan bahkan tak meluncur lancar dari bibirku.

Erika masih menatapku dalam diam.

"Aduh, jadi kau tidak mengerti Bahasa Inggris dan Prancis," ujarku kecewa sambil tertunduk, "lalu aku harus bagaimana agar kau mengerti bahwa aku menyukaimu…"

Tiba-tiba gadis itu terlihat terkejut. Ia mengambil buku memo kecil yang biasa ia tulisi dengan pesanan para pengunjung. Ditulisinya satu halaman buku itu dengan pulpen yang selalu ia bawa. Cokelat dari tanganku diambilnya, lalu digantikannya dengan kertas itu.

'_Aku mengerti Bahasa Inggris, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa bicara. Terima kasih, Tuan Kirkland.'_

Tidak bisa bicara, batinku. Maksudnya –ia bisu? Pesan pendek itu begitu mengejutkanku dan aku tak tahu harus bicara apalagi. Namun aku tetap memanggilnya, "Nona Erika –"

Erika mengecup pipi kananku dengan bibirnya yang lembut sebelum ia pergi ke dalam ruangan khusus karyawan.

Akhir dari The Beatledrama, Erika yang Jelita.


End file.
